The Calm Before The Storm: A MGLN Fanfiction
by VocaloidIAFan
Summary: It's been four years since the Huckebein's attack on Mid-Childa and peace has returned to the planet. But, a new threat will arise, threatening to plunge Mid-Childa into chaos once again.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

Chapter 0: Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters from MGLN belong to their respective owners and no copyright was intended.**

**A/N: I suggest that you read the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Vivid and Magical Senki Lyrical Nanoha Force manga before you read this fanfiction so you can have some background knowledge. **

* * *

**Writing Style Tips:**

"…" – Spoken by the characters

**Bold** – when the characters yells something out

**Bold/Italics** – when the characters whisper

Italics – inner monologue/thoughts

* * *

It has been four years since the Eclipse Crisis and Mid-Childa has completely recovered from the ravages of the conflict. The Huckebein forces had launched a full blown assault on Mid-Childa on 0081, threatening to inflict massive casualties at TSAB facilities and civilian installations. Thanks to the valiant efforts of the TSAB Special Duty Section 6 and civilians like Vivio H. Takamachi and Einhard Stratos, casualties were minimized and the Huckebein forces' genocidal rampage was stopped dead in its tracks. After two more years of intense fighting on and off the planet and the development of a vaccine using Vivio's DNA, the Huckebein forces were on their last legs. Finally, on 0085, the Huckebein forces laid down their arms and surrendered to TSAB forces. Five months after the Huckebein's surrender, the personnel of SDS6 and the civilians of Mid-Childa completed reconstruction of all damaged facilities and returned to their normal lives. With the Huckebein's downfall, people hoped that there will be a stable peace. Despite these wishes, a new threat is brewing, threatening to throw Mid-Childa into chaos once again.

* * *

**Writer's Notes:** This is a very short chapter because I am just giving a general overview of my fanfiction in the prologue. I promise you that the chapters after this will be longer and more detailed than this one.

I'll continue adding chapters to this story on either Friday, Saturday, and Sunday so stay tuned on those days for more chapters.

But anyway. Feel free to comment or review. All positive or negative input is appreciated. Also feel free to submit the names of MGLN characters that you want to appear in this fanfiction.

Thanks you for your time and your interest.

VocaloidIAFan


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Assault On Caledfwlch Techniques

* * *

Sergeant Major Vice Granscenic was extremely bored.

He has been assigned to the security forces that were guarding the Mid-Childa plant belonging to Caledfwlch Techniques which was one of the biggest defense contractors for the TSAB military. The Mid-Childa plant was the main producers of the CW-AEC02X Strike Cannon, the CW-AEC00X Fortress armor system, and other advanced magically driven weaponry. Due to concerns over terrorist attacks or hostile takeovers, the TSAB has assigned the 5th and 6th platoons of the 108th Battalion of the TSAB Military to protect the facility. The TSAB and the Caledfwlch's Security forces were always on high alert for any imminent threats. However, the last couple months were very quiet and weapons production continued unabated.

"_It has been too quiet here and that bothers me._" Vice thought as he went out of the barracks on the northwestern part of the facility to take a little cigarette break. He stopped for a moment to take out an electronic cigarette from his leather jacket's upper right pocket. He then took out his "cigarette pack" and tapped it on his knee and opened it, revealing a "cigarette". He was about to lift up the electronic cigarette to his mouth when he noticed something very unusual on the southwestern part of the base. There were a whole bunch of mysterious shadows moving towards the southwestern armory which held Caledfwlch's stock pile of magical cartridges. He knew that those shadows weren't supposed to be there and he was not about to take any chances. He instinctively grabbed Storm Raider which was currently is its inactive from which took the form of Vice's dog tags.

"Get ready for combat, Storm Raider." Vice said as he rushed towards the northwestern guard tower which was nearby the barracks.

"I am ready to go, Master." Strom Raider's feminine voice said as Vice's dog-tags started glowing. Storm Raider then started the transition from dog-tag to sniper rifle mode. Storm Raider finished changing to sniper rifle form just as Vice reached the top of the guard tower. Vice now had the perfect vantage point where he could see the whole entire complex. Vice then shouldered Storm Raider's metallic stock onto his shoulder and look through the scope. Storm Raider's scope automatically zoomed into the four shadows on the southeastern part of the complex and Vice could make out that they were indeed people. Vice also could make out that these people were armed with some form of magically-driven equipment and that they were like twenty of them. He then realized that these mysterious people weren't there just to explore the facility; they were here to cause as much damage as possible and they mean business. Storm Raider then beeped repeatedly trying to get his attention.

"What rounds do you want to use, Master?" Storm Raider's feminine asked, finally getting Vice's attention.

"Stun rounds, Storm Raider." Vice answered as he jammed a magazine into Storm Raider's magazine well.

"Magazine loaded. Loading Stun cartridges," Storm Raider reported as her chamber slide slid back ejecting the empty cartridges.

With the stun cartridges loaded, Vice looked through the scope and took aim at one of the armed assailants. Storm Raider's scope automatically zoomed in on Vice's target and outlined the target's head with a red box.

Vice lightly put his finger on the trigger and started gently pulling the trigger with the tip of his fingertip. He then started taking a deep breath to calm down his heart rate. He was about to pull the trigger when an explosion rocked the complex causing Vice to lose sight of his target.

"**What the hell just happened, Storm Raider?" **Vice yelled as he tried to reacquire his target.

"An explosion had just occurred at the motor vehicle armory." Storm Raider reported.

"_This is not good."_ Vice thought as he assessed the situation.

The alarms all over the facility were blaring and the intercom was sending out messages for the whole facility.

"To all available security and TSAB personnel, we are under attack."

"I repeat; we are under attack. This is not a drill. This is not a drill."

"All fire suppression crews must concentrate on extinguishing the fire at the motor vehicle armory."

The facility was then abuzz with activity. All available firefighting personnel scrambled to the motor pool armory. The men pulled out as many hoses as possible and started to douse the fire with carbon foam. Meanwhile, the security forces and TSAB personnel had engaged the mysterious enemy force and a heavy firefight ensued. The enemy force was very well armed compared to the security forces and casualties were stacking up. To make matters even worst, another group of enemy combatants had flanked the TSAB/Security forces. Now, the TSAB/Security forces were totally surrounded. The battle looked hopeless for the TSAB/Security forces unless they could get reinforcements quick.

~XXXXXXXXXXX~

Captain Hayate Yagami, commander of Special Duty Section 6, was at her desk finishing up a pile of paperwork. The brown haired 29 year old was tired. She had just finished a grueling set of meetings with the various officers from the Air Force and the Navy. Besides that, she was also part of the TSAB recruitment unit whom was going over potential recruits for various TSAB military posts. She was suffering from a headache and wanted a break from the action. She took her mind of her task and started daydreaming. She had barely daydreamed about going on a long vacation on Earth to catch up with friends when a loud knock interrupted her chain of thought.

"Who is it?" Hayate asked as rubbed her temples.

"It's me, Fate." The blonde said as she opened the door.

"Come on in." Hayate said as she got up from her chair to get a cup of coffee.

"We got a situation here, Captain." Fate said calmly as her friend/commander was drinking her coffee.

"Brief me on the situation, Fate-chan." Hayate said as she put her cup of coffee down on her desk with a determined look on her face.

"The Caledfwlch Techniques plant on Mid-Childa is under attack by an unknown enemy force." Fate reported.

"They apparently have the combined TSAB/Security forces totally surrounded." Fate added.

Hayate's face looked grim as she heard the news. She knew that if the battle dragged on, the amount of casualties both civilian and military would rise. As commander of the Special Duty Section 6, she could not allow that to happen.

"Thank you for the briefing, Fate-chan." Hayate said as she sat down on her desk.

"What is your plan of action, Captain?" Fate asked calmly

"SDS6 is going to deploy and reinforce all remaining Security forces at the facility." Hayate said calmly.

"How many members of SDS6 are here at HQ?" she asked while looking into Fate's eyes.

"Everyone is here except for Nanoha-chan." Fate answered calmly.

Hayate wasn't surprised with Fate's answer because she knew Nanoha very well where Nanoha had went. Nanoha had left earlier in the day to be at her daughter, Vivio's, college graduation. Nanoha's devotion to her daughter was intense and Hayate knew that. Hayate personally didn't want to interrupt Nanoha and Vivio's celebration and also didn't want to interrupt their mother and daughter bonding time but she had no choice in the matter. The situation was getting worst by the minute and she needed all members of SDS6 to assist in countering the threat.

"Fate-chan, get everyone on base and brief them on the current situation." Hayate commanded

"Yes, Maam." Fate said as she saluted her friend and walked out the door.

"_I bet Nanoha and Vivio will be very pissed at me for what I am about to do." _Hayate thought to herself as she brought up the communication screen to call Nanoha. She then punched in Nanoha's home number and waited for a response.

All Hayate could do now was to hope and pray that Nanoha is at home because many peoples' lives are on the line.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you like this chapter. As always leave a review or a critique as I am continually trying to make my fanfiction better. Thank you for your time and your comments/critiques.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Talk Between Mother and Daughter

* * *

**A/N: The flashback I am using in this chapter comes from Episode 25 of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers and it belongs to it respective owner. No copyright intended.**

* * *

"I am very proud of you, Vivio." Nanoha said as she embraced her 17 year old daughter. They had just gotten home from Vivio's college graduation ceremony and now they were busy talking in the kitchen.

The 17 year blond girl couldn't but smile at her mother's reaction. Vivio had worked very in both her physical and magical training. This work ethic combined with some string pulling by the Carim Garcia of the Saint's Church had allowed her to skip all four years of high school. So at the age of 14, she entered the college course at the St. Hilde Academy of Magic. Vivio remembered the experience well. Many of her fellow classmates were three years older than her on average and many were quite shocked at seeing a 14 year old girl in a college classroom. Despite this, she continued working hard not just in her normal classes but also in her Officer Candidate Training classes. Vivio would have graduated earlier but had to take some elective courses as a graduation requirement. It took some convincing but both Nanoha and Fate allowed her to take the Officer Candidate Training in order to fill in her elective requirements. Vivio then continued working hard and finally she graduated at the top of her class. Nanoha was so happy with this development that she cried tears of joy. This reaction also made Vivio proud as she always wanted to make both of her mothers proud and now she felt like she had finally completed that task

"Thank you, Nanoha-mama." Vivio said as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

It was while embracing her mother where Vivio finally realized how far she had come since that day almost 11 years ago. If it hadn't been for Nanoha's determination to save her, Vivio wouldn't have been a chance to experience this moment now.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The Saint's Cradle _

_Date: 0075_

"_Mama… Save Me…" Vivio pleaded as she tried to restrain herself from hurting Nanoha and while trying to restrain her Saint Kaiser form_

"_I will." Nanoha said as a pink magical circle appeared under her feet._

"_Whenever… No matter what happens..." Nanoha add with determination_

"_Restrict Lock." Raising Heart said after Nanoha block one of Vivio's punches_

_Magical chains rose up from the ground and bind Vivio preventing her from moving any part of her body_

_Nanoha then flew up into the air and both Raising Heart and the Blaster bits started absorbing magical energy into a large pink magical energy ball._

"_Vivio… This is going to hurt a bit, okay?" Nanoha said as she finished charging her Starlight Breaker._

"_Okay." Vivio said quietly as the chain that held her in place started to break._

"_I'll blow through her defenses and knock her out with magical damage." Nanoha thought_

"_You can do it. Right, Raising Heart," Nanoha asked_

_Clear to go was Raising's Hearts answer_

"_Full Power!" Nanoha said as she raised Raising Heart_

"_Starlight… Breaker…" Nanoha yelled as she pointed the tip of Raising Heart at the main energy ball._

_After a second all five beams fired, all beams targeted at Vivio. Vivio didn't totally remember what happened afterwards except that she was in a crater and that she reverted back to her child form. She then saw Nanoha rushing towards her but she told here to stay back so that she could stand up by herself. She than saw Nanoha eyes tear up and rush into the crater towards her. The last this she remembers was being in Nanoha's embrace._

_End of flashback  
_

* * *

It was at the end of the flashback where Vivio start inadvertedly tightening the embrace around her mother and Nanoha was getting a little bit uncomfortable with how tightly Vivio was hugging her.

"Vivio, you are kind of strangling me here." Nanoha said jokingly

Vivio then let go and backed up a little bit.

"I am sorry, Nanoha-mama." Vivio said with a blush on her face.

"That's okay, Vivio." Nanoha said as she patted her daughter's head.

Vivio let out a little smile before she started rubbing her chin with her thumb and index finger, lost in thought. She was thinking about how she should bring up the topic of what she wanted to do with her future. Vivio had already decided what she wanted to do. She decided that she wanted to join the TSAB Air Force and to become an aerial mage just like both of her mothers. The only thing stopping her from talking to them about joining the TSAB is that they might get worried about her too much and she didn't want to worry them too much. But after some thought, she decided to talk to Nanoha-mama about it since Fate-mama since Fate-mama is still on a mission and it didn't hurt to try. Vivio then placed her hands on the table preparing herself for what she was about to do.

"Nanoha-mama." Vivio said cautiously.

"What is it, Vivio?" Nanoha asked curiously.

"I want to talk to you about my future." Vivio said calmly as she sat down on the kitchen table.

Nanoha sat down on the kitchen table across from Vivio and looked at her daughter. Nanoha knew the look of determination in Vivio's eyes. Nanoha could tell that whatever Vivio wanted to talk about was important to her and that she needed her opinion/input on the matter. With this knowledge, Nanoha decided that she should listen to her daughter and what she had to say.

"Have you decided what you want to do, Vivio?" Nanoha asked with a smile on her face

"Yes, I had already decided what I wanted to do." Vivio answered with determination

"But, I felt that I needed to talk to you and Fate-mama about it." Vivio added

"Well, Fate-chan is still on a mission but I'll be glad to listen to what you have to say." Nanoha said calmly.

Vivio, taking this as a sign to go on took a deep breath before looking into her mother's eyes. Vivio saw that her mother was serious about listening to what she had to say and that bought up her enough confidence to allow her to say what she needed to say.

"I want to join the TSAB Air Force and to become an aerial mage." Vivio said calmly while carefully watching her mother's face.

Nanoha wasn't too particularly surprised with this development since she knew that Vivio has had a very unusual interest in the TSAB ever since she was a little kid. Nanoha even remembered the time where Vivio was 6 and she was watching one of her aerial instruction videos and one of her innocent question had led to the whole Riot Force Six arguing on who is the most powerful mage. Nanoha silently chuckled at that memory before she continued thinking. Nanoha also remembered when she taught Vivio the Axel Fin that Vivio already mastered it after barely an hour's instruction. It was that memory where Nanoha realized that Vivio was at home in the sky as she was on the ground. Nanoha silently admitted to herself that Vivio would be a great aerial mage. She then decided that if her daughter wanted to join the TSAB Air Force, she would support her daughter 100%.

"Is something the matter, Nanoha-Mama?" Vivio asked with concern after seeing her mother lost in thought

"I am okay, Vivio," Nanoha said as she placed her hands on tops of Vivio's.

"If you want to become an aerial mage, it's your choice and both Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama will support you all the way." Nanoha said before cracking a smile.

"To be honest, Vivio, you will make a great aerial mage." Nanoha added

Vivio couldn't believe what her mother just said. Her excitement overflowed within her knowing that both Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama had supported her on the decision. She then instinctively got up and embraced her mother. It was about a couple of minutes before Nanoha said anything.

"I should warn you that I won't be going easy on you during training just because you are my daughter." Nanoha said as she returned her daughter's embrace.

"I will go at it at full force like I always do." Vivio said determinedly

"That's my girl." Nanoha said as she gently patted Vivio's head

"I'll ask Hayate-chan to handle all the paperwork for you when I go to work tomorrow." Nanoha said as she prepared to enter the kitchen.

A communication screen suddenly popped up in front of Nanoha's face as if her words had magically caused it to appear. Nanoha could see Hayate's face on the screen and knew what that meant. There was an emergency that Hayate needed her help in containing. Nanoha then put on a serious face preparing for the emergency briefing.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Daughter's Fear

* * *

**A/N: In case you were wondering, 17 year old Vivio looks exactly like her Saint Kaiser/Adult Form**

* * *

"We have an emergency, Nanoha-chan." Hayate reported in a serious tone which demanded people's undivided attention.

"Brief me on the current situation." Nanoha said as she rose from the table to examine the emergency transmission screen that appeared between her and Vivio.

Hayate started briefing Nanoha on the current situation at Caledfwlch Techniques. It was at 12 A.M. Mid-Childan time when an unknown force launched an assault on the company's Mid-Childan plant. The Security forces and TSAB personnel who were stationed there were totally surrounded and were taking fire from both mass-based weapons and magically driven rail drivers. The situation was getting critical and the TSAB Central Branch had received an emergency assistance request at 1 A.M. Mid-Childan time and Special Duty Section 6 was assigned to relieve the Security Forces and capture the attackers.

"And that is the current situation. We need all available members of SDS6 to deploy. I personally understand that you would like to spend time with Vivio on your day off but I need your assistance in completing this objective."

"I am sorry for interrupting you and Vivio's celebration."

"That's okay, Aunt Hayate. Anyways, Mama will never sit still after hearing that people are in danger and need her help."

Nanoha just stood there surprised by Vivio's frankness. Nanoha knew that Vivio could be frank but she never knew that Vivio would be that frank. Nanoha chuckled quietly at the fact that Vivio had inherited her frankness. But to be honest, Vivio had just explained the feeling that Nanoha was feeling and Vivio was right. Nanoha couldn't just sit still when there were prospects of people getting hurt or injured. Knowing this, Nanoha sighed before looking up at her blonde haired daughter with an apologetic look in her eyes. The look in Nanoha's eyes made the 17 year blonde nervous causing her to run her hand down her ponytail thinking of something to say.

"We can celebrate my college graduation on another day, Mama. We have plenty of time to do that anyways."

"Anyways, there are a lot of people out there that needs your help so go out there and raise hell."

Nanoha cracked a little smile after hearing her daughter's speech. Apparently, her daughter's words had assisted her in deciding what to do. Nanoha wanted to embrace her daughter but she hesitated after seeing her daughter's tear filled eye. Vivio had been trying to be strong by holding back her tears but she couldn't hold them back anymore. Vivio ran towards her mother and embraced her sobbing all the while. Nanoha responded by wrapping her arms around her daughter trying to comfort her. Vivio continued sobbing in her mother's arms for a while before she regained her composure for a bit.

"Promise me that you will be coming home safe, Mama."

"Vivio, I promise you that I will be coming home safe." Nanoha said calmingly and reassuringly

"But… But…"

"I nearly lost you once, Mama!"

"And… And..."

"I don't want to lose you again."

Nanoha let out a sigh as she ran her hand through her sobbing daughter's hair. Nanoha wasn't very surprised with her daughter's reaction at all. Apparently, Vivio had inherited Fate's tendency to worry and anyways Vivio couldn't help it considering what she had seen. Nanoha sighed as the memories from that day flowed back into her mind. The memories scared her to the point that Nanoha instinctively tighten her arms around her daughter which caused her to look up in surprise.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Central Mid-Childa_

_Date: 0084_

"_Mama!"_

"_Mama!"_

_Nanoha could hear a voice calling out to her but she was her throat was too dry due to blood loss for her to respond. She had just defeated the assailant who had been injuring people but the battle took am major toll on her battle as she had used Blaster Mode level 3 along with 3 full magazines of Raising Heart's cartridge system. She had managed to defeat the assailant with a Divine Buster but the damage to both her and Raising were critical. Raising Heart has huge cracks forming down the whole length of the weapon and Nanoha had started coughing up blood. All she remembered after that was that someone was calling out her name and shaking her repeatedly. She had the urge to fall asleep but the constant shaking was annoying so she tried to open her eyes but managed to open them halfway which were enough for her to identify the person. Vivio was cradling her head on her lap with a relieved look on your face but she had tears on her eyes._

"_You are an idiot, Mama." _

"_Why would you do... such a dangerous thing?" _

"_I am sorry, Vivio. I had no choice."_

"_How's… my… condition…?"_

"_Critical…"_

"_I see."_

_Nanoha lost consciousness soon afterwards due to the lack of blood. _

"_Hang in there, Mama! An ambulance is on its way!"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

Nanoha just stood there quietly holding onto Vivio like there was no tomorrow causing the 17 year old to puff her cheeks out in annoyance. The quietness in the room was very unsettling for her so she used her left arm to wipe away her tears before patting her mother's head. Nanoha looked up with a blush on her face. Nanoha then let out sigh signaling that she had finally made a decision. Nanoha hesitantly grabbed Raising Heart and started out towards the front door. But before that, she gave Vivio a kiss on the forehead causing the 17 year old to blush.

Vivio, on the other hand, couldn't do anything but to wait at home and hope for the best. For some unknown reason, Vivio felt like praying for someone or something to watch over her mother. It was kind of ironic since she was considered a God on Mid-Childa. Even so, she knelt down and said a silent prayer in the hopes that her mother would come back safely.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Battle for Caledfwlch Techniques (Part 1)

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had enjoyed writing it. Like always, leave a comment or critique. This chapter also introduces an OC villian who uses dual blades.  
**

* * *

"**What's our status, Corporal?!" **Vice yelled as he jettisoned an empty magazine from Storm Raider's magazine catch.

"We managed to push the enemy out of the perimeter but we have suffered major casualties. Our platoon has suffered thirty casualties and the sixth platoon had just reported over 40% casualties. The Security Forces, on the other hand, had just reported over 60% casualties." the Corporal responded as gave Vice a shaky salute.

Vice cursed quietly as he assessed the current situation. Both the 5th and 6th platoons had suffered numerous casualties and they had even more that were injured and that was putting it lightly. The Security Forces had suffered over 50% casualties with another 30 people injured. To make matters worse, many of the casualties were made up of the support mages and the on-site medical teams. This was a worst case scenario for them as they had no personnel who were trained to treat or heal the injuries that many of the mages had sustained. The injured were scattered all over the southwestern part of the Caledfwlch Techniques facility. Vice knew that the injured weren't going to last much longer if they were left untreated.

"**Get all the injured into the Medical Bay! That's an order!" **

"Yes, Sir!"

All remaining able-bodied TSAB and Security personnel began the tedious task of transporting the injured to Caledfwlch Techniques' on-site medical bay. They were approximately two hundred people that were injured that needed treatment. All available stretchers on-site were already being used so Vice had to improvise so he scanned the area for anything he could use as a stretcher. After twenty minutes of searching, Vice was about to give up when he eyed a partially blown up shipping container. Apparently, the rail driver round had not completely blown up the container and the contents were mostly intact. Vice didn't care much about the container as he cared more about the army cots that were in the container.

"We got a whole container full of army cots over there." Vice said as he tilted his head towards the container five meters away from him.

"I get your point, Sir." the Corporal responded as he directed all available personnel to get an army cot from the container and to place the injured onto the army cot.

All the injured had been barely placed unto army cots and prepped for treatment when a magically driven artillery shell landed within twenty feet of the injured. The concussive wave shook the ground causing some of the mages to stumble. The mages had barely some time to recover before another salvo of artillery shells slammed into the ground.

"Where in the hell did these guys get the artillery from?" a random mage asked as he steadied himself after getting shaken up by the concussive wave.

"**I don't know and I don't care! We need to get all the injured into the Medical Bay NOW!" **Vice yelled as an artillery shell landed ten feet away knocking him off his feet.

The concussive wave spewed dust all over the place. Vice shakily stood up while covering his right ear. His right ear was still vibrating from the shock wave so he couldn't hear anything on his right side. Despite this, Vice continued giving out orders to all the troops. The 6th platoon of TSAB and some of the Security Forces had managed to evacuate successfully to the Medical Bay. Vice's unit, on the other hand, was pinned down on the airstrip along with the wounded and the remainder of the Security Forces. Vice knew that the battle would be lost if they couldn't take out the artillery and mortar batteries.

* * *

"Aggressor Team, Do you copy?"

"This is Aggressor 1 reporting in." Nanoha responded as mounted the Strike Cannon onto the bracer that was on her left arm. She was the only member of Aggressor Team that was close enough to respond. Vita was on a mission on Earth and both Teana and Subaru were both deployed on an investigation along with Fate. Nanoha was on her own on this mission and this set of circumstances unnerved her. It was exactly under these circumstances where she nearly died fighting off an assailant. Nanoha could understand why Vivio would be a little bit concerned for her safety.

"_Now is not the time to think about that." _Nanoha thought as shoved that thought into the back of her mind.

"Aggressor 1, our forces are currently pinned down by enemy artillery and mortar batteries. The enemy artillery is preventing them from getting the wounded into the Medical Bay."

"Your objective is to provide aerial support for our ground units and to take out all the artillery and mortar emplacements."

"Riot Team will be on their way to back you up."

"Roger that, Command." Nanoha responded as she decelerated outside the facility perimeter

From her position, Nanoha could see the remnants of the 5th platoon and the Security Forces. She could also see some of the mobile artillery batteries and some of the mortar batteries. The mobile artillery batteries were unprotected and were sitting ducks. She could have just fired on all the artillery batteries and mortar batteries that she could see but she refrained from doing so. Nanoha needed intelligence on exactly how many artillery batteries and mortar batteries were currently deployed.

"Raising Heart, execute Wide Area Search."

"Yes, my Master. What should I be looking for?" Raising Heart's feminine voice asked

"Look for mobile artillery and mortars that look this." Nanoha said as she pointed towards the positions of the artillery and mortars.

"Understood, Master." Raising Hearts said as multiple pink orbs spawned around Nanoha

The pink orbs then spread out all over the battlefield scanning for targets that fit Nanoha's parameters. Nanoha's pink orbs searched high and low all around the facility and beyond. In the meanwhile, they were employing sonic pulses just in case that the enemy was using stealth or cloaking technology. After about 15 minutes, all the pink orbs stopped in place at various points all over the battlefield. Raising Heart started beeping signifying that the Wide Area Search was complete.

"Wide Area Search Complete. The coordinates are specific." Raising Heart said

Nanoha then used her right hand to bring up a holographic display which contained an overhead view of the current battle space. The holographic display was marked with the positions of the artillery and mortar batteries which were marked as red dots on the display. They were about 20 mobile artillery vehicles along with 30 or so heavy mortars that were scattered all over the place. Nanoha then let out a long sigh as she closed down the display knowing that this would be a long night and that Vivio would be worried sick by the time she got home. This thought didn't brother because she had a job to do and a reputation to keep. Nanoha slowly raised her Strike cannon taking aim at one of the artillery vehicles that were closest to her. The waist unit of Nanoha's Fortress armor ejected two cartridges from each of its two cartridge magazines. The power that was generated by the cartridges was transferred to the bracer where Nanoha was wielding the Strike Cannon. The blade of Nanoha's Strike Cannon blade opened revealing a barrel which was loaded with a rail driver slug. Nanoha then took aim at the artillery vehicle and fired. The rail driver slug accelerated out of the barrel at a very high speed. The recoil of the slug nearly knocked Nanoha back a few feet even though the recoil compensator and recoil dampeners were activated. Nanoha had barely recovered from the recoil when the shot made impact with the artillery vehicle. Nanoha expected that the vehicle would be annihilated due to the sheer amount of kinetic energy that was propelling it but to Nanoha's surprise, the vehicle survived intact. The artillery vehicle's shields apparently had slowed down the projectile enough for it to bounce harmlessly off the vehicles armor plating. Nanoha was so focused on her objective that she didn't notice a cloaked person behind her. Noticing that Nanoha had her back turned, the cloaked stranger materialized a gun-blade into her right hand and charged at Nanoha. Nanoha, hearing the whoosh of the shadow turned around hoping that she could block the attack with one of the Fortress shields but she know that it was already too late for her to do anything. The blade was about aimed at her chest and she couldn't do anything about it. It was about this point where Nanoha taught that she was going to die. Nanoha thoughts then turned to Vivio and how she would react if she heard that Nanoha had been killed in combat.

"I am sorry; Vivio but I couldn't keep my promise." Nanoha thought as she slowly closed her eyes accepting of the fact that her death was looming near.

* * *

"Sonic Move"

All Nanoha could see was a bright yellow flash going in between her and her assailant. The flash stopped for a mere second before slamming into Nanoha's assailant. The force of the impact combined with the speed knocked Nanoha's attacker back a couple meters. Nanoha slowly opened her eyes and saw that Fate was standing there in front of her with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright, Nanoha-chan?"

"Fate-chan. What in the world are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Nanoha asked in a surprised tone.

"Let's talk later. Both of us have a job to do."

Fate then combined both of Bariche's twin blades into Riot Zanber Calamity mode. Fate, with oversized sword in hand charged at Nanoha's attacker. Nanoha's attacker had barely a second worth of noticed before Fate slammed her with the blunt side of Bardiche's Riot Zanber form sending her flying back into the ground. The force of the impact was enough so that the cloak was destroyed revealing the teenage girl underneath. The teenaged girl slowly got up and dusted herself off. She then looked up at Fate with eyes that were filled with contempt. Fate had barely managed to land on the ground before the teenaged girl rush in to attack catching Fate off guard for a mere second.

"Defenser Plus" Bariche said he quickly materialized the yellow force field around Fate stopping the blow dead in its track.

"Who are you?" Fate asked as she raised Bariche's sword form anticipating another attack.

"I am Alyssa Takahashi." The teenaged girl said as she crossed blades with Fate.

"What is a teenaged girl like you doing here helping terrorists?" Fate asked calmly as she and the teenaged girl locked blades.

"I am after Vivio H. Takamachi." Alyssa said calmly before she leapt back and sheathes her weapon.

"What do you want with my daughter?" Fate demanded as she raised her blade preparing to attack the teenage girl whom was threatening to hurt Vivio.

"All I want is revenge." Was Alyssa's response before she teleported away from the battlefield leaving Fate alone shakily holding Bariche in her hands.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Battle for Caledfwlch Techniques (Part 2)

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating the fanfiction for the last two weeks but I was busy with college. I hope you guys like this chapter. All MGLN characters belong to their respective owner.**

* * *

"Fate-san!" a voice called out catching the blonde's attention.

Fate looked over her shoulder and towards the voice. Fate saw that a girl around twenty years old was flying towards her. The girl stopped nearby Fate with a look of concern on her face. Fate then noticed that she had two canisters mounted unto her armored gloves. The twenty year old blushed as she noticed that Fate was examining her and had started to twirl her ponytail with her finger. Fate still had Bariche raised just in case while she tried to remember who the girl standing in front of her. Fate had a hunch that this girl was Isis considering that she was the only one that had a canister based device but she couldn't be sure so she slowly asked her question.

"Isis-chan, is that you?" Fate as she lowered Bariche's Zamber form.

"Long time no see, Fate-san!" Isis exclaimed as she embraced Fate catching the blonde TSAB veteran off guard.

"What are you doing here, Isis-chan?" Fate asked as she scratched her head while chuckling hesitantly.

"Well." Isis said energetically as she loosens her arms' grip around Fate's waist.

Isis then started explaining why she was around the Caledfwlch Techniques plant. She was hired by an executive of the company and she had just finished her protection contract when she got a call from SDS6. Apparently, Hayate had called Vivio into SDS6 HQ in order to analyse the enemy and their equipment. Vivio from her research at the Infinity Library had noticed that the enemies' shields that the enemy was using on their vehicles are totally highly resistant to magic-based and the only way to blast through them with mass-based explosives. With this knowledge, Hayate had called in Isis since she was the only person who had a TSAB Mass Explosive License.

"I see." Fate said as she gave out a sigh of relief knowing that her daughter was safe and sound at SDS6 HQ.

As if her thoughts carried some magic, a communication screen materialized in between her and Isis. Fate and Isis looked at each other in surprise until a voice caught their attention. Fate looked at the screen and chuckled as she saw who was transmitting the communication. Meanwhile, Isis laughed hesitantly as she saw the look on the person's face when she saw Fate.

"Fate-mama" Vivio said with a very confused look on her face.

"What are you doing back on Mid-Childa? I thought you were on a mission." Vivio shuddered

"I will explain everything later, Vivio." Fate said calmly as she cracked a little smile.

"Okay, Fate-mama. Oh ya, Isis-san. Make sure that you use one block of the shield busting explosive per artillery vehicle. We don't want to cause more damage than necessary to knock out the shields so that Nanoha-mama can destroy the shields."

"I make sure that I don't overdo it with the explosives." Isis sighed as she rubbed the back of her head with her right hand.

Vivio rolled her eyes in disbelief. Vivio had known Isis since they first met at SDS6 and she knew that Isis is an explosive expert/maniac. Isis would use any chance she got to use as much explosives as she could get her hands on. This made Isis a potential liability in CQB situations as she could severely damage a building and she had also actually injured a couple of TSAB personnel with a small demo charge. Despite this, Vivio had faith in Isis and her skills.

"I have faith in you, Isis-san." Vivio said slowly as she smiled before she turned her attention towards Fate.

"Umm, Fate-mama." Vivio started hesitantly.

"Yes, Vivio." Fate said with a concerned look on her face.

"I think you should go and calm down Nanoha-mama. I hear a lot of energy blasts in the background. I don't want her to level the countryside. Also, I don't want her to end up in the hospital again because she overdid it again."

"I will, Vivio." Fate said reassuringly

"Be careful out there, Fate-mama." Vivio said finally before she terminated the transmission.

Fate and Isis looked at each other for a few minutes before an explosion of pink energy caught their attention. The two saw Nanoha charging a high powered magical attack with her Strike Cannon. Both Fate and Isis nervously looked at each other and nodded before racing towards Nanoha's current position. All Fate and Isis could do was move quickly so that they could reach Nanoha's position before she fired off her magical attack.

* * *

Vivio took a deep breath as she slumped into the chair. She was exhausted after analyzing all available data on the enemy. To make matters worse, she was a little bit sleep deprived since she wasn't used to staying up this late. She looked up at her watched and noticed that it was 1 A.M. Vivio had gone to bed at around 10 P.M. and had barely gotten an hour of sleep before Hayate called requesting her help to analyze the enemy and their force strength. It has been almost five hours since she arrived at the TSAB Central Office and she felt like finding a comfy couch to take a nap on. Vivio had trouble staying awake and was about to fall asleep in the chair when she heard someone call out her name.

"Here, Vivio." The person said as she placed two cups of hot tea onto the table in front of Vivio.

Vivio leaped up a bit in surprise, amusing the person and causing the 17 year old blonde to blush in embarrassment. Vivio then looked up sleepily and saw that Hayate was standing across from her smiling.

"Aunt Hayate, what are you doing here?" Vivio asked slowly while rubbing her eyes

"Well, Vivio. There is something that I want to talk to you about." Hayate said seriously while running her hand through her brown shoulder length hair.

"Oh, I see." Vivio answered slowly before picking up the cup of tea that Hayate put on the table for her.

"What do you want to talk with me about, Aunt Hayate?" Vivio asked seriously after putting down her cup of tea.

"Your mage rank assessment had come back and I want to discuss it with you." Hayate said seriously as she sat in the chair across from Vivio.

"Really?" Vivio asked hesitantly as Hayate slowly put the report down on the table between them.

Vivio picked up the report that Hayate had placed in front of her and quickly started to skim through its contents. The report contained very detailed information about her magical abilities the TSAB had gathered from various assessments, mock missions, and other sources. The report stated that her mana reserves, magical potency, and her control over magic far surpass Hayate, Fate, and Nanoha combined. The report also reported that Vivio had the potential of mastering very advanced magical spells and techniques. Vivio wasn't very surprised with this assessment of her magical abilities since she is the Saint Kaiser after all. Vivio then quickly skimmed over the rest of the report since it contained more technical jargon which bored her. Vivio then put down the report and looked up at Hayate. The two just sat there quietly for a few minutes before Hayate cleared her throat.

"The TSAB had decided to assign you the mage rank of SSS." Hayate said as she ran her hand through her hair trying to hide her jealousy from Vivio.

"Are you jealous, Aunt Hayate?"

Hayate was taken aback by Vivio's question since she thought that she was hiding her jealousy very well but apparently it didn't work. Hayate sighed as she nodded in defeat. Apparently, Vivio had acquired her mother's sixth sense and her intuition. Hayate just sat there dumbfounded for a minute before shaking her head repeatedly to clear her head.

"I see." Vivio said calmly as she took a sip of tea.

"Anyways, the TSAB is very interested in recruiting you." Hayate said calmly after clearing her throat.

"But the only thing is that."

"The TSAB doesn't know where to put you since your assessment shows that you excel at using all three magic systems.

"Which branch wants to recruit me, Aunt Hayate?"

"The Air Force, the Army, Navy, and the Enforcers all want you." Hayate said as she picked up her tea cup.

"Aunt Hayate, I have already decided on which branch of the TSAB I want to join?"

"Which branch have you decided to join, Vivio?"

"I want to join the TSAB Air Force." Vivio answered confidently

"I see." Hayate answered as she looked through the window and towards the night sky

* * *

Nanoha was panting due to the amount of energy she is exerting and she had had enough. Nanoha had fully charged her Divine Buster and was about to fire it at the artillery vehicle she was fighting against but a voice called out to her causing her to hold her fire. Nanoha then turned toward the location of the voice and was surprised with who she saw.

"Isis-chan, what are you doing here?" Nanoha asked while reabsorbing the energy she had used to make her Divine Buster.

"I am here to help you." Isis said excitingly as she took loaded two vials of liquid explosives into her device's canisters.

"I'll plant some explosives onto the artillery vehicles while you cover me from the sky."

"Be careful down there since I might overdo it." Nanoha said calmly as she ejected two cartridge magazines from the Fortress's waist unit.

"You always overdo it, Nanoha-san." Isis answered before air dashing towards the location of the artillery vehicles.

Nanoha shook her head a little before composing herself. Nanoha despite knowing and training Isis for 4 years was still not used to Isis's tendency to act first think later. This trait worried Nanoha because Isis had suffered very severe injuries after an incident where Isis took the full force of the explosion saving a whole group of kids from their deaths. Nanoha saw Isis's rehabilitation and it wasn't much different from the rehabilitation she had gone through years earlier. Nanoha shook her head pushing back all those horrible memories to the back of her head. Nanoha had a job to do and that was to cover Isis until she could plant the explosives. Nanoha then ejected two ejected magazines from the Fortress's waist unit and then using her right hand slammed one magazine into each of the waist unit's armored side skirts.

Isis landed in a clearing near one of the artillery batteries and proceeded stealthily towards the closest artillery gun. After 15 minutes of sneaking around, Isis had successfully planted explosives unto all the artillery vehicles in her sector. With her task completed, Isis fell back and took cover behind a nearby truck. She then looked around making sure there weren't any enemies around to cause her trouble. After confirming that the area was clear, Isis took out the detonator from her pocket and armed it by flipping the safety cover/cap. Isis then took a deep breath as she pressed the red button. A few feet away from Isis's position, the explosives detonated. The explosive made contact with the shields of the enemy artillery vehicles. The shields initially held but the explosion overwhelmed the shields causing them to flicker off and leaving them vulnerable to any attack. The concussive wave the explosives generated shook the artillery vehicles violently causing all the stored ammunition to slam into each other. The impact of the shells hitting each other was enough for them to detonate. The explosion in the ammunition magazines expanded outward destroying the artillery vehicles. The concussive wave of all the explosions knocked Isis off her feet. Isis's ears were ringing like a church bell as she got up and dusted herself off. Isis turned around and looked at the scene that lay before her. There was a whole row of burning hunks of steel which were the remains of the artillery vehicles. Isis then examined herself for any shrapnel injuries that she might have gotten. Isis, finding that she had no injuries, raised up a communication screen in order to inform Nanoha and Fate that the artillery batteries were destroyed.

"Nanoha-san, Fate-san, all artillery batteries are destroyed." Isis said proudly as she looked up towards the sky.


End file.
